The True Sharingan
by rottel-da-MAX
Summary: After a life changing encounter, Naruto moves up to attain his duties as one of the few remaining heirs of the Mangekyo Sharingan...rating changed for future chapters!
1. the stranger

**

* * *

**

The true **sharingan**

**Hello kiddies I'm back with a new story and boy is this a heck of a story.**

**Okay, so first off i wanna mention the possible pairings that will be presented in this story:**

**Sorry fan girls, but...STILL NO YAOI...i don't roll that way**

**possible OCxnaruxfemkyuu**

**or the old fashioned naruxharem...yes I'm a pervert...but You can choose (that's new on fanfiction isn't it)**

**the OC's home village you will choose or else she will be from rain**

**also we all know I do not own naruto...**

**Naruto is sick and tired of the torture and lonelyness but the most unsuspecting character shows up to help him discover his heritage...the mangekyo (please comment if I spelled wrong)**

**pairings soon**

**let the story begin!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGER

* * *

**

In the village of konoha, the strongest in the whole world defined by the line of great ninja that shaped the world and made history, you could see at the hearth of the thriving village a huge celebration, the which every one celebrated with joy and glee. It was the celebration of the defeat of the Great demon, the nine tailed fox, which was the terror of the entire village when it attacked randomly and devastated the whole village with it's power, that is...until a brave man named Namikaze Minato or as the village named him the fourth hokage, protector and lead ninja of the village came along. He was a man of Great power and agility that with the last ounce of his strength sealed the fox inside his newborn son... Namikaze Naruto...this is how this boy came to be detested by the whole village.

In the middle of the celebration everyone stopped cheering and glared at the 6-year old child that was currently enjoying his hot, steaming bowl of ramen from his favorite place,ichiraku's ramen bar.

"hey demon, enjoying your food?"said a drunk chunin.

"huh?"said naruto starting to get worried

"what are you doing in here anyway, monster?!" yelled a nearby woman as the crowd started to gather around him.

"i-i-i was just e-e-eating some r-r-ramen" the poor boy managed to get out of his already sore throat.

"you little twerp!!!"yelled the chunin as he punched naruto in the gut.

"how dare you show your face in here you demon!, can't you see you're not welcomed here?!".

"yeah you demon!!!".

"you should die for what you did to us!!!".

"get him, kill the demon".

as he saw the murderous look on each of their eyes he cried and ran as fast as he could dodging kunai's, knives and other objects thrown at him.

_'what did I do to deserve this, I didn't do anything'_ he thought as he ran through as many streets, alley's and path's as he could.

The chase endured as he ran as fast as he could panting but still strong enough to escape their fury as he took a shortcut to the park that he always takes as he pulls off his several pranks. He thanked god that he was able to find the shortcut in time and made it alive out of that chase.

He fell on his back and panted with a small smile on his whiskered face.

"i made it" he said to himself.

He tilted his head to the side to find two girls sitting on a bench whispering to each other loud enough for only him to hear. One was a blond with short hair and clear blue eyes with no irises and the other a "cute" pink haired one with vibrant green eyes.

"what a loser".

"i know, and look at him he's all dirty and sweaty, what a slob" .

"hey idiot, what's your name?!!" yelled the blond girl.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki" he answered saddened at the hostility of the girl.

"i know you, what do you think you're doing here?, you have no friends!" yelled the pink haired one.

"Sakura honey it's everything alright" said the approaching mother, but she stopped when she saw who her daughter was talking to.

"sakura leave now and take ino to our house"

"okay mom, come on ino"sakura said as she took ino by the hand and stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

"HEY EVERY BODY, IT'S THE DEMON, I FOUND HIM" the woman yelled as she prepared to attack the boy once her daughter left.

Before he knew it he was being beated by the villagers who were planning in avenging their loved one's deaths. he screamed to deaf ears as the villagers pelted him with rocks and glass and hit him with everything on sight.the beating ensued until the leader of the mob, the drunk chunin, stood before the boy ready to kill him.

"finally, the death of the demon is here"the chunin growled as he pulled up his kunai ready to kill.

"p-p-please s-s-stop"he choked out with the few ounces of strength he had left.

"goodbye, demon" said the chunin before he tried to stab him but was stopped when he heard a shriek of pain. He turned around to see a certain pink haired woman run in fear and a dead chunin on the ground on a pool of his own blood and behind the dead chunin was a strange man with a strange samurai-like armor.

Before naruto passed out from pain he heard bits of the conversation.

"WHO THE HELL ARE...no i-it can't be i'ts Ma-GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"s-stop don't NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

as he passed out he heard the man say this only to the dying villagers...

"mangekyo...sharingan"


	2. you will be strong

**THE TRUE SHARINGAN**

**here's the next chapter of this awesome story...again sorry for the first one being so short**

**again pairings up until now:**

**harem**

**or Ocxnaruxfemkyuu**

**Who is this strange wielder of the mangekyo ...well let's see:**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 :YOU WILL BE STRONG

* * *

**

On the outskirts of the forest surrounding the village the figure gently places Naruto on the grass and makes what appears to be very complicated hand signs in a split second. With his glowing hands he kneels before Naruto and inspects his body for further damage.

"you are lucky to have such strange gifts Naruto-kun, your healing capabilities are amazing"he says to himself as he inspects the boys damaged body.

_'just as I thought he has **it **dormant but it hasn't been unlocked yet... yes I can feel it's power rising and almost ready to shower him with it's powers, boy you will be as strong as me maybe even stronger'_

The boy's eyes seem to open, slowly but surely. It is evident that the damage he took was fatal and that if it wasn't for the spirit inside him his life and soul would be in shinigami's hands by now. He looks around and takes note of the surrounding trees meaning he was in the forest just outside of konoha's gates, there was a campfire near and it appeared to be nighttime, meaning he was out for a few hours. His eyes rest upon the man in front of him. He wore a samurai-like armor and on his back kept a katana of strange design with it's red markings that spelled something unknown to him because of the strange symbols on it, his hair was pitch black and long enough to reach his lower back, and it was somewhat spiky. Naruto then focused on his face he seemed to be around his thirties and had a pair of pitch black eyes that could only mean that he's from...

"who are you? " Naruto asked confused at his savior.

"hello naruto-kun, how do you feel? are you better now?" the man asked with a small smile that naruto was unfamiliar with knowing how much he was hated.

"i guess i'm okay now, but I really wanna know your name" naruto asked with a strange feeling that he'd seen him before...but who exactly was this strange man...

" I guess you should know...boy...i am known as...Uchiha...Madara"

Naruto looked confused for a moment and then he thought it over.

"Uchiha huh? I think I heard about them somewhere but i'm still quite foggy"naruto said while scratching the back of his head and trying to remember but nothing came to mind. Then he remembered the attack on him a few hours ago and began to tear up, Madara noticed this.

"naruto...your tears..what has this village done to you?, have they no knowledge of the difference between a demon and it's container? Monsters is what they are" Madara thought in slight fury.

"Madara-san... thank you for h-helping m-m-me"he said as he began to cry, then madara went to comfort naruto by patting his shoulder and telling him words that might help him be strong

"naruto...be strong, I know that those Neanderthals will get what's coming to them soon enough but you must remain strong and shape your future so that you can be a strong warrior"

"thank you Madara-san but I want to know something"he asked hopefully.

"yes?"

"do you know why am I constantly being called a demon?"

Madara's face seemed to become much more serious but he kept himself steady and sighed in order to reveal something to naruto that might very well reshape his whole life.

"i knew you would ask that naruto-kun...you are ready to know about this tragic past of your's"

"please I want to know!"

"very we'll...tell me naruto have you heard of the kyuubi?"

"yep, the fourth killed him, he was very strong that's why i'm gonna be the hokage...to protect the village!"naruto shouted to the heavens with vigor but madara was still very serious and told naruto to sit down and listen.

"you're wrong naruto the kyuubi is not dead it is inside you...naruto, the fourth sacrificed himself to save the village...but...he wanted you to be a hero, but the villager's losses prevent them from thinking that you are a hero, and now humanity has shown that under harsh times not everyone stays positive

and so they think that others are to blame when they are as innocent as anybody out there"

naruto was now driven by several emotions that overcame his being: fear, anger, sadness, understanding and confusion. Naruto stared at the ground and saw his reflection on the puddle in front of him...so this is him hated and feared by everyone, the bitter feeling of loneliness evident on the boy's face.

"why... why...WHY!"he yelled as he punched the the ground in fury.

"why do I have to be the one suffering...why"

naruto was now experiencing a world of suffering and loneliness, a kind of pain that you just couldn't

brush off with a fake smile. But some thing strange was happening, he felt dizzy and he could not make the reflection in the puddle for a few seconds then his eyes started to burn a little.

"what the...?"

"what's the matter naruto?"asked the now worried Uchiha though he did not show much.

"Madara-san, what heck is up with me?"

Naruto's head slowly rose up to reveal...

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS?"an angered hokage screamed at an anbu. This was not his day, 

first there's the paper work that he had to look over that made hell a day on the beach and now he is being told that the son of the fourth was kidnapped by a mysterious figure that somehow killed ten villagers and two chunins without even blinking.

"yes hokage-sama, Haruno Kana said the man's eyes held the mangekyo, and that he used it to mentally disable the crowd and then kill them in mere seconds"

"and then he took naruto-kun and then just took off?"

"yes hokage-sama"

"that would be all, thank you"he said as the anbu disappeared into the night and were also asking themselves who the hell could've killed that mob...using a bloodline limit that only one uchiha was known to have, and he died along time ago.

Sarutobi was now sadly looking out the window at the village hoping that naruto will remain unharmed

and safe even though in here he was never safe or loved. He rubbed his temples silently hoping to kami that naruto will be alive

"naruto you must survive...be strong"

* * *

now back at the small camp fire the two were discussing what had happened to naruto's eyes. 

"naruto... y-your eyes...unbelievable"

"what, what is this?"

_'it can't be, how can he have **that**, he just got **it** and now he jumps to the last level of the bloodline...simply incredible'_

"naruto..."

"yeah?"

"you have...the mangekyo sharingan"

"w-what"


	3. training begins

**THE TRUE SHARINGAN**

**first of all guys I wanna thank you for those awesome comments (NOT ONE FLAME).I'm also sorry for not updating sooner. I really appreciate the way you reacted to the story and don't worry the romance will start soon and the lemons...well for that you might have to wait...but they will come...soon enough**

**up until now nobody has said anything about the Ocxnaruxkyuu or naruxharem dilemma so you better decide which one it's gonna be, soon, because the next update will close the polls on this and if nothing is decided I will choose for my self...**

**so... rules for the possible harem:**

**_NO_ Anko**

**_NO_ Kurenai**

**_NO_ Tsunade**

**_NO_ YAOI**

**have fun with that...

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: TRAINING BEGINS**

* * *

"n-naruto your eyes...you have received the gift of the mangekyo sharingan"said Madara as he took two steps back in astonishment.

"what is the mangekyo sharingan, Madara-san?"

Madara sighed, he knew he had to explain this to the boy "naruto...the sharingan is a bloodline exclusive for those of the Uchiha clan...but you have acquired it because you are a direct descendant of the Uchiha clan from your mother's side of course, Nami Uchiha, this made you a carrier of th..."

"wait, wait, wait...my mom was an Uchiha?...a-and my dad ? Who was he?"naruto interrupted hopeful to know more about his family and his heritage.

"why naruto-kun...it's none other than ...Minato Namikaze..the yondaime hokage"

naruto now found himself his sharingan eyes wide open. He looked down onto the ground and soon he found himself crying on his knees. He felt sadness now that he knew the truth about his heritage, his father died in order to save this ungrateful village by using him as the jailer of the most powerful bijuu ever. His life was a living hell all because of those damned villagers, who didn't even think of carrying on his fathers last wish making his death a death in vain.

"T**ho**se bast**ard**s, th**ey **m**ade **my fa**ther**'s de**ath** a miser**able** one **HAVE THEY NO RESPECT FOR THEIR LEADER!"** he yelled his voice showing signs that the seal was weakening.

"Naruto calm down!"yelled Madara trying to calm the excited boy's temper.

Naruto surely calmed down and receded to merely sob on the ground in bitter sadness.

"m-m-Madara-san i-i don't want to be hated a-anymore"he stuttered as he cried in pure sadness.

"naruto... I feel your sadness..but don't worry, I have decided to train you and help you become the greatest ninja in the world" the legendary uchiha stated proudly.

"really..y-you will?"the container asked , drying his tears.

"...yes, but first..you must talk with kyuubi in order to figure out what caused you such a jump in the stages of the sharingan"

"do you think it'll tell me what we want to know?"...

* * *

"**...my dear naruto-kun...if only you knew how much I want to tell you...my love..."**

* * *

"so naruto.. .I will have to knock you out in order for you to contact the demon"madara said while pacing back and forth in front of the now scared boy.

"um...will it hurt?" he asked now starting to fear his new sensei's method of problem solving.

His question was answered when Madara poked his head and sent him straight into his subconscious.

* * *

"oh god that smarts"he said bitterly as he rubbed his sore head.

"**welcome..naruto-kun". **A melodic yet mysterious voice called.

"huh what's going on?"

"**why naruto-kun you have forgotten where you are so quickly?..my,my you sure are an interesting container"t**he voice stated again as a silhouette appeared right before his eyes. It's form was that of a beautiful woman..but he couldn't see nothing else anything else.

"**i suppose you want to know more about your strange bloodline..eh naruto-kun?"** the voice asked.

"k-kyuubi...is this the real kyuubi, the greatest of all demons?"naruto asked a little perplexed.

"**surprised to see a woman behind all of those terrifying tales?"**

"o-of course...i mean i'm staring right into the demon's eyes..and all I see is a beautiful woman"naruto said as he blushed a little.

"**thank you so much my dear..now then onto the bloodline" **said the kyuubi as she tried to hide a blush of her own.

"okay...so then how did I get the final stage of the sharingan instead of starting with the first stage?"

"**that is because I combined the dormant sharingan's chakra with my own..in order to let it evolve to it's highest level with a few extra perks" **she said.

"but why would you do that for me?"he asked clearly unaware of her feelings for him.

She curled her fingers,signaling for him to come closer to her, as she walked closely to the bars that held her back. Her face beautiful,that of a young woman with fangs slightly showing but not too much and her fire red eyes that burned deep into his, body that all women would kill for and breasts that would make the gayest of men have a nose bleed, her hair long and well-kept and all of that hugged tight in her beautiful fire red kimono with a few floral designs, that framed her body like glass to wine.

He shakily walked closer to her until they met face-to-face and before he knew it he was being deeply kissed by the feisty demon, her tongue slashing across his mouth and her lips almost devouring his in the heated kiss...the love fest continued until she broke the kiss panting and lustful look in her eyes, while leaving the blond with his tongue slipping out and himself practically dizzy from bloodloss.

"**Is that a good enough reason...naruto-kun"**

"wow i-i...i..."

"**... only wish I could do more..."**she sadly said to herself but unfortunately loud enough for naruto to hear but barely.

"w-w-what?"

"**uh..nothing..i-i think it's time for you to go back"**she said as she shot him out of his subconscious...

* * *

When naruto shot back to reality he woke up panting only to find himself face-to-face with a smiling Madara.

"so what did you find out my young apprentice?"Madara asked.

"i-i met her and she told me that the sharingan was..."

"wait, wait, wait, HER...SHE?" madara cut him off.

"well...the kyuubi is, incredibly, a girl"naruto said while being a little surprised as well because of the heated rape attempted by the demon.

"well...wow...that was never in the books".

After an uncomfortable moment of pure silence, Madara broke the awkwardness.

"so...naruto..about the sharingan..."

"oh yeah!...well she said that I got it because her chakra blended with the sharingan's and that it ended with the mangekyo..with a few added perks..." naruto explained while remembering the heated moment.

"i see well we should leave now the anbu might be nearby by now..quick hop on my back"Madara said as he crouched down..knowing that naruto had no ninja abilities so he could not jump from branch to branch.

"okay" said the young boy as he jumped onto madara's back "let's go".

"onto your future then...you will become the greatest of all with my training naruto-kun...just you wait"madara said as he ran across the dense forest at an unmatched speed.

"yeah..i'll become so strong that calling me hokage will be an insult...BELIEVE IT!"

and onward they went to train harder than anyone else with some unexpected help from the demon that surprisingly enough has a deadly crush on our hero that drives her to the point of almost taking him..a seven year-old boy!!!...well we will now see how will our boy evolve as a ninja...and a heartthrob.

* * *

**hoped you liked this chapter people the next one might take time but I won't give up ...keep voting and reviewing...i also have a new story in my mind but it contains lemon ...a lot of it...it's basically a dabble of oneshots..will contain some incest...well a lot..cuz that's what it's about..or not..i'll think about that...**

**WELL...ENJOY**


	4. the new ally

**The True Sharingan

* * *

**

**Hey people sorry for the long wait for this chappie to come up but I'm now up and running and full of ideas for the upcoming chapters.**

**Winner of the pairings is…..**

**OCxnaruxkyuu!!!**

**Hey I might even throw in hinata….but it won't be bathed in fluffy romance like other naruhina pairings I just fine that kinda old in that pairing and I really wanna change that…but there will be romance…just not super fluffy and cute.**

**Sorry for the harem lovers but this pairing won**

**And now for the rant portion of my story:**

**Why the hell are people always making mpreg stories that is just unnatural…no offence, but please lighten up NARUSASU will never be relevant….get over it.**

**Oh yeah! and I know that people are gonna say to me that I hate gay ppl cuz I don't like narusasu….screw u! I'm ok with them just not with the overly popular pairing that is narusasu.**

**THANK YOU**

**and also ive rewrited this chapter to fix some grammar problems and added some very minor tweaks to the story...don't worry they're very minor.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: the new ally

* * *

**

Right now you could see two figures sparring in a field in the middle of the dense forest. Both incredibly fast and could hardly be seen by the human eye. One of the two jumped back and shot fire balls out of his mouth and the other did the same. When the smoke of the clash of the two powerful attacks covered the area one spoke.

"my training has done you good, you are very strong"

And the other spoke back.

"thank you Madara-sensei"

When the smoke cleared the two figures could be distinguished as Madara Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto is now ten and has grown to wield immense power and speed to match the three legendary sannin and his training was still not over:

On his eight birthday madara congratulated him with an a-ranked scroll full of jutsus for him to learn, but these were very easy to apply to his training, these were basic **fire style** jutsus that madara thought that might help him out in long ranged battles...the problem was that naruto had some trouble balancing out his chakra but the boy had managed to master them incredibaly fast.

He did the same with the ninth but this time he added more powerful jutsus that vary in elements but most of them were **fire style **others were of the lighting style that required speed to pull off which took naruto some time to work on in order to sucessfully execute the jutsus.

And on his tenth, taijutsu and genjutsu known only to the highest of the uchiha clan and some that were not from the clan in order to add some variety to his training these jutsus and fighting styles pushed naruto to the point where now, naruto could become a kage if he wanted to.

Naruto's attitude has also changed, he was now more serious and focused on anything he set his mind to, his loud and annoying demeanor became more subtle and serious and his senses became sharper.

His clothing had also changed for the better. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt under a custom made vest that had the symbol of his clan, the spiral, in the back and was a subtle shade of red. He also wore long jounin style pants that were held tight by his calves with bandages that held the legs of his pants tightly against his calves.

His body had changed too. He was slightly taller now and his muscles were more noticeable (for a 10 year-old) but one thing that stayed the same was his ever-spiky hair that refused to change.

Deactivating the Sharingan he relaxed his muscles and let out a big sigh.

"That was great sparring sensei"

"Yes naruto-kun you have grown much faster, you were almost able to dodge most of my attacks"

"Oh, you're making me blush" said naruto joking.

"Very funny" replied madara smiling himself before looking up to the sky

"Naruto it's getting dark we should head back to the campsite" said madara as he began to head back.

"Ok " said the boy as he followed madara back.

As they reached the campsite madara headed inside the tent and naruto laid down on his sleeping bag and fell right to sleep.

* * *

"**sleep tight my love….sleep tight"…

* * *

**

In the middle of the night naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly to find madara already up.

"so you feel it to, naruto?"

"I feel a chakra signature very close by, but it feels weak"

and they were correct close by a lone figure was watching the two closely as they exchanged words.

'perfect, those two seem to carry a lot with them this should be good for now'

the figure thought as the person dashed toward the two with kunai at hand, but stopped when the two pairs of Sharingan glared the figured down.

Naruto saw that the intruder was a girl around 14 apparently from cloud as stated by her head band, with radiant long purple hair, perfectly smooth skin and curvy body, had very decent breasts held back by a chunin vest and under it she wore a tight black shirt and had some tight black pants that went all the way down to her calves, her eyes were clear blue and by the horror expressed in her face they knew what she was thinking.

'_T-The Sharingan? it can't be...I can't face off against two users of one of the strongest bloodlines ever…what did I get myself into?'_

"State your name" naruto said, now serious.

"u-um…i-im akane matsuri (I made it up XD)"said the now scared girl

"Were you about to rob us akane?" asked Madara

Right then she dropped on her knees and begged.

"Please don't kill me I was just hoping I could get me some supplies. I'm very sorry it's just that I'm a runaway from my village and I need supplies just until I find the next town" she said afraid for her life.

After taking in all the things that she said and looking at the expression on her face naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the girl

"We should let her slide sensei, there'd be no point in fighting her" Naruto said in understanding.

She looked up at the young boy who protected her. The man looked back at her and nodded.

"Very well…next time don't be afraid to ask" said madara as he returned back to the tent.

as naruto helped her up she couldn't help but hug the boy.

"Thank you so much" she backed a little and smiled.

"No problem" naruto said blushing a little and smiling.

She smiled and asked "pardon me but what is your name?"

"I'm Namikaze Naruto…..um…by the way why did you ran away from your village?"

She sighed and hugged her legs "I had nothing to live for, my parents died, I don't have any friends and nothing really matters now".

_'She's just like me'_ he thought in understanding.

"I had the same problem" by now the girl looked up at naruto with teary eyes "my family had died, every one hated me and my life was spiraling down….all alone now" now naruto hugged the girl tightly and gently comforted her with just simple words: "it's ok" she hugged back and smiled warmly, she had never felt like this before, in just mere minutes they became the closest of friends. A small blush came to her as he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

'_Wait, no!...I'm 14 and he's like what? Ten__? I-I can't go head over heels for him!.…'_she backed up and tried to work up a smile. "arigato, Naruto-san".

"Um.. no problem" he said.

"Not to be pushy but…why are u two here?" she asked a little curious.

"Oh, we're here training…heh…by now I'm probably at kage level" said naruto proudly.

"Oh really…." she said a little skeptical.

"Hehe. just watch this" he said as he got up and punched a random tree. The tree shot back out of it's roots and it took in it's wake maybe 30 more trees. After this he merely rubbed his knuckles and stood proudly over the destruction while Akane was now wide eyed and wondering how did this boy become so powerful at merely ten years of age.

"a-amazing…h-how?" she mumbled looking at the rubble that was left of part of the forest.

"Madara-sensei is really good" he said remembering his tough training regimen.

"he taught you all of this?" she said still shocked of his display of power. Then she thought to herself, maybe she could get some training with them so that she can be as strong as a kage too _'his power is incredible i have never seen a man in my life with such strenght and focus, whatever he did to become this strong might definately be worth the try'_ she blushed a little in embarrassedment of herself being pushy again but nevertheless she asked him.

"Ano, naruto-san?...can it be possible for me to train with you guys?" she asked a little nervous.

"I guess... its always good to have some company, why not?you can join me on my trip!"

"What about your sensei?"

"I can talk him through this"

* * *

"I feel a headache coming" said Madara to himself inside the tent.

* * *

"Thank you so much naruto san!" by now she felt happy to say the least now that she will be able to finally focus on her skills and to be respected for a change with this in mind she hugged him tight.

"no problem really…here…sleep in my sleeping bag I'll sleep by the tree to keep a look out" right there she stopped him in his tracks by placing her index finger in his jaw to turn his head and kissing his cheek as a token of gratitude.

"thank you naruto-kun…and goodnight" she crawled to the sleeping bag and she laid down and slept.

The now red boy crawled to the nearest tree and fell asleep, not knowing of the problems he will have to encounter the next day

* * *

"**My dearest naruto-kun….who would think you would have to deal with two women who had fallen for you…well then we'll find that out tomorrow".

* * *

**

**Kay my 4****th**** chappie is done now sorry for the long wait.**


	5. Breach!

**The True Sharingan**

* * *

**well here ya go!**

**Finally after all the school I finally get the 5th chappie done**

**I seriously owe all of you a big one since you've waited this long without complaining...your all awesome**

**as to adding hinata I only got like 3-2 people who said no and almost no one said yes, so hinata...OFF the story by popular vote! Well... not off but no naruhina...OR SASUNARU...NO!**

**Ok on with the story!...STILL NO YAOI!! (im not a homophobe just that ive gotten a lot of hate mail cuz of my sasunaru story with a female sasuke and its annoying) STORY...START!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breach!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning out in the woods. Madara had left for a moment to get some firewood for the next night keeping in mind his objective with Naruto was almost complete. Trusting Naruto with the newcomer girl, Akane, he dashed off unaware of a sudden red glow of chakra that seeped out of Naruto's body.

The chakra started to take form and it revealed a silhouette of a beautiful woman. The womans face appeared and it revealed to be Kyuubi. As she stood up she looked over to naruto and to her surroundings with a grin...she finally did it.

"naruto-kun..." her sweet voice toned as she bent down smiling to kiss his lips.

As he woke up to the soft touch of her lips he drowsily looked over and found her smiling face.

_'Kyuubi...ah what?!...wait! KYUUBI!?'_

Alarmed he shot awake n tried to stand and scream but his lips were captured yet again by his demonic fan girl.

"mmmmHmm MmhMM!" the boy tried to scream in vain as he soon came to figure out hikari was a heavy sleeper and his mouth was being ravished by Kyuubi lips.

"mmmm...I've waited for this moment for too much Naruto-kun..." she resumed her actions as she now cradled his waist to the ground with her legs and proceeded to claim his lips.

* * *

"hmm...the boy has certainly seemed to grow much..."said Madara to himself "...won't be long until the mission may be complete...and my time here passes..." said as he chopped a tree clean with a swipe from his hand and began to swiftly pick up the pieces and then he propped them onto his shoulder and began to journey back into the campsite.

* * *

"mmmhmmmhmmm!" he could merely choke out as he tried to think straight...but he failed.

Kyuubi stopped her rather forceful actions"mmm...mmm?" her eyes looked upon to his trembling face and receiving his message she slowly pulled her head back in slight disappointment

"mmm...whats wrong naruto-kun?"she tilted her head in a cute fashion.

"i-i don't think w-we can...uh" tried to blurt out the poor boy but alas...he couldn't.

"Naruto-kun...its ok..i've been waiting for long and your friend over there doesn't seem to...mind"she said as she glanced over at the sleeping rock named Akane then she turned her head back to him and began to slowly mover her hand up his chest "don't worry..." she opened her mouth and moved back to to his lips until she was cut short after discovering the presence of Madara was near.

Madara had a strange feeling in his gut ever since he started his small journey back to camp after gathering anough fire wood for the night, but he decided to shake it off. As he entered the campsite he saw a sight that shocked him to no end, right there, standing, was the figure of the kyuubi no kitsune's human form with her arms crossed and a small pout in her face as if she was unsatisfied with something. He saw her standing over his students limps body..he seemed to be unharmed ...only knocked out.

With his eyes wide, he attempted to ask her how she got back out " Kyuubi?...how-"

"i managed to create a technique that would enable me to let my human form out...but at the cost of limited chakra reserves and it took me basically all the time I spent in him to figure out..."

after that short but shocking explanation madara couldnt help but find himself but to be slightly open-mouthed after this "...i-i see"

As you can now see she is trying to end this conversation with the gaping man as fast as possible. With that said she helped naruto into sitting upright and remained calm...'_FUCK!_'

Naruto quickly regained his consciousness and jumped back as quickly as he could to the nearest tree branch and spared no time in pointing to Kyuubi and screaming with all of his lung power"RAPIST!!"

Madara just sweat dropped and looked over to Kyuubi "you didn't..."

"a girl has needs"she swiftly looked away and crossed her arms over her chest slightly blushing.

"whats going on..." after this suddenly everyone turned their heads to hikari who had just woken up.

"morning?..."she was rather intimidated at all the sudden stares and quickly recognized that there was this strange woman, who wasn't with Naruto or Madara last night.

"uh..." she pointed to her with a questioning glance.

Madara quickly retaliated "uh yes, she is your second trainer" he responded.

"...what?" she quickly glared at Madara and growled.

Madara merely whistling just stood there and looked the other way.

Naruto jumped down and quickly forgetting what happened he looked over at her with stars in his eyes "For real!!".

"uh s-sure Naruto-kun"she quickly said ,after seeing him so happy taught teaching the boy a few things might not be so bad. "i'll train you guys"

"awesome!" said Akane as she jumped on Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now our training will go swifter!!".

Kyuubi ,after seeing akane' s rather excited actions, balled up her fist and contained her rage with what little of her self-control she had."very...well" after a slight sigh she continued" we must now begin on adding a tad more _different_touch to your chakra training..." after this she opened her eyes with a serious look to them "ready?..".

Naruto and Akane jumped in joy and gave a thumbs up "you bet!!".

So now Naruto, Akane have an extra trainer that will be able to spice up their training regimen. Will they be able to train at the level of such a powerful demon as Kyuubi?. And what about the heat between the demon and its container? This is certainly an exciting adventure indeed...

* * *

**YAY its finally done...hahahahahahahahahahaha victory**

**again im very sorry for taking such a monstrous time in writing this but I cut it short due to school vacationing and a lot of other crap so thank you all for waiting! next chapter will be up FASTER I promise ...i know its short**

* * *


	6. As time passes

**

* * *

The True Sharingan**

**hello fellow readers I've come back with another chappie to your favorite story and mine: the true sharingan**

**NOTE: The lines you might see along the story are time intervals or used to separate flashbacks from the storyline**

**first of all id like to apologize again for the long time it took to post the 5th chapter , I have a lot of shit in my documents so it takes a certain time for me to find that document in it so yeah , sorry friends. And yes I know this one might've took a little longer but I got this enever ending writers block with this one soooo yeah.**

**I have messenger and yahoo and AIM so ask me for it if ya want to keep track of the stories as I go =] (not so m,uch AIM I don't use it all that much**

**Now then on to the main event ... my authors note...psych!

* * *

****CHAPTER 6: AS TIME PASSES...  


* * *

**

Night finally dawned across the lands marking the end to this surely crazy day. There was a small circle of logs around a roaring fire and three tents set around the fire. Naruto ,Madara and the rest of the group had finally settled near a small clearing. Naruto and Madara sharing knowledge over jutsus around the campfire and kyuubi and akane bathing in the clearing.

"hey akane..." kyuubi silently muttered as she ran the cloth by her smooth arms.

"hmm?.." she replied turning her head towards kyuubi.

"i can see you hold a certain attraction to naruto-**kun**.." she answered with a sly smile.

"w-what?" she quickly retaliated as she began to blush madly. Kyuubi seeing this just smiled and crawled towards her putting her slender finger under Akane's chin and and pulling her line of vision to meet hers. She leans in and whispers "don't worry..." at this she leaned in and kissed the now frantically red akane "...i don't mind sharing" she gently slid her finger away from Akane's chin and stepped out of the clearing with a small smile.

_'holy crap!!! what the hell just happened!!!?' _with her eyes wide with anxiety she she turned to the disappearing figure of kyuubi and and thought '_who the hell is she!!?_'. With this thought still in her head , she shakily got out of the clearing herself, got dressed and headed towards the campsite with her mind spinning endlessly around Kyubbi's words and actions.

* * *

"So Naruto...you must pay close attention to the secret of the perfect execution of this jutsu, you must-"

"hello Naruto-kun, Madara-san" the red haired temptress walked in the campsite with only a vague cloak covering her slender figure . She teasingly walked over to the tent reserved for the girls and bent her torso over showing off a certain asset of her body to crawl in the tent.

"..."

"..."

After a half hour of this, a still red akane walked over to the campsite. Both their heads turned to her with the same stare making her more nervous then she was "Uh...guys?" she took a seat next to naruto and waved her hand around in his face.

"....what?!"responded the started boy shaking his head.

To his actions she just giggled and smiled, but then she remembered Kyuubi's words and let out a small blush.

"_i can see you hold a certain attraction to naruto-__**kun**__.."_ she directed her vision to the campfire and remained quiet until Naruto interfered " Something the matter Akane-chan?" her vision turned to his eyes and she simply stuttered "I-i'm alright Naruto-kun...just tired I guess.." to her luck she really was tired after she let out a loud yawn but for some reason she didn't want to leave Naruto's side.

Noticing this Madara walked unannounced into his tent to get some late-night meditation "Good night young ones...do not stay up late" he then walked in silently.

"Okay sensei!"naruto said back as he then turned to the drowsy akane and asked " Do you want to head back to your tent ?".

Akane merely shook her head and gently smiled "I'd rather stay by the warm fire naruto-kun...if it is not too much trouble.." she then scooted next to him and laid her head upon his shoulder.

At this he smiled gently and couldn't help but to look over her well built figure glowing under the mercy of the campfire _'she looks so ..". _She gently snuggled her body closer to his for more of that incredible warmth she strangely craves so much _'it feels too good to be in his arms...' _she smiled warmly when she felt his arms encircle her torso. Before she even knew it she was asleep in his arms.

* * *

After an hour passed that they stayed together by the fire. The fire itself went out and Naruto let out a loud yawn and decided to let akane onto her tent and go sleep himself. As he approached the tent he had her in his arms cradling her figure gently. He also noticed Kyuubi sleeping soundly next to Akane's sleeping bag but hurried to lay the sleeping akane down gently. After laying her down she heard her mutter something "naruto...kun" he couldn't help but smile and utter "sweet dreams".

He turned his head towards kyuubi to find her gently snoring. He sighs and crawls out of the tent before dusting himself off. He looked up into the night sky and pondered on how the day worked out for him...to be honest, it was confusing and troublesome. With another sigh he sits and gazes skyward.

'i _wonder how this will work out...'_

After a good few minutes of deep thought he got up and walked to the near clearing where he sat down near it's shore and skipped stones adding chakra to each one to control their direction and practice his chakra control by adding more stones.

He had managed to grow a lot since he met madara. As life passed time and again over his memories he happened to remember little parts of his life growing up with a strong supportive hand at his, rather than a judge mental Destructive one just ripping his spirit in half...

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

"Madara-sensei where are we going?"asked the 6 year old as he walked alongside his new sensei across the fields.

Madara turning around and placing his hand upon the puzzled child's head and mustering up a small smile said "although you are still young, you must learn to meditate and harness your chakra in order to become a great ninja....now"he then walked back a few steps to sit down with a firm fold of his legs and placing each hand on his thighs "sit as I do and we shall begin"

the eager boy just shrugged and sat the exact way madara instructed him to as he put on a big grin "mission accomplished!"

after a simple chuckle madara turned serious and asked"Now, you do know what jutsus are correct?"

"yeah totally, its those super cool moves that all the great ninjas use!!"

"hehe well nice to know u get at least part of it, well jutsus draw their strength\ from a spiritual power source known as chakra"after this madara crosses his arms and proceeds to keep his chakra tutorial,if you may call it, going"chakra is distributed throughout your whole body through a systems of tunnels that encircles around vital organs and entire body itself giving it vitality as well as providing the sufficient power to use any jutsu under the users limit of course...do you understand so far?

"yeah I think so...sooo this chacha-"

"**chakra**"

"**chakra, **you have it inside you and its what you need to do the jutsu**"**

"yes, that is it so far"

"but how?.."Naruto asked perplexed by how jutsus work.

"That is a good question, you must use the signs required for that special jutsu...you know like the ninjas use"To this the Boy nodded "Yeah i wondered what those thingies they made with their hands were for "

"Yes naruto, now let me explain to you these signs..." The boy nodded happily and listened close to Madara's every word.

* * *

farther through time and his young life, Naruto had a small smile to his face because of the fond memories though to himself how much his life changed thanks to Madara and his positive influence in his life...

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

"madara sensei! Madara sensei!, I finally got the jutsu right look!"As naruto steadied his pose he made quick hand signs not normally seen in a boy his age and proceeded to place his hand directly on his lips and blew to create a fireball almost ten times his size to shoot out and scorch a nearby rock.

Madara with a surprised on his face looked at the crater formed and questioned his own beliefs '_amazing, at such a young age he managed to create a fire ball that big, his chakra control is far beyond anyone his age has ever attained, I guess a thanks to his backup chakra is in turn...but soon..all his own hell be able to break even bigger feats'_ he looked at his young and bright face and mustered up a grin while bending down and patting his apprentice's head proudly "Good work naruto you are advancing far faster than anyone I've ever seen in such a strong attack, you are truly a strong fighter at heart"

To this Naruto grinned wider than ever and laughed with pride "gee thanks sensei, just you see I will become stronger than anyone!!!"

_'no doubt naruto...'

* * *

  
_

As Naruto now smiled feeling much better thanks to those scarce, fond memories he shared alongside his sensei.

"Maybe this will all turn for the better..."he said as he placed his hands inside his pockets and stared at the luminescent glare of the moonover the tranquil lake...

As Naruto stared at the moon over at where he was, at the thriving leaf village the Sandaime Hokage did the same as he pondered over the lost boy and what could have been of the poor boy.

* * *

_'Its been 6 years so far...Naruto'_

He took one last look at the village before retiring to his quarters_ 'it's lost its luster lately'_

What will be of the citizens in the near future, will naruto return or stay? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha.....**YOU'LL FIND THAT OUT MUCH LATER!!!**


	7. The Homecoming I

**

* * *

The True Sharingan

* * *

  
**

**Well sweeties, welcome once again to the true sharingan! A place where Naruto rules**

**K, so sorry, sorry, sorry to all those who had to wait for me to finish this one: I was very busy with school, computer got formatted and whole bunch of other stuff, I will be faster next time, now that I finally got a hold of my files.**

**Ok still I see some very positive results to my later chapters and the story overall and I'm flattered that you think I'm THAT good :D**

**SO JA the story WILL BEGIN IN **

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: The Homecoming…BITCH!!

* * *

  
**

The day was full of luminescent splendor as the skies toned a bright azure hue. The woods seemed to awaken along with the red-eyed Legend. The campsite was silent and the surroundings vibrated with its usual morning ring.

The time was here said Madara to him self as the man was now sitting, his hands on his knees as the boy merely slept soundly next to him. He now remembered that since the two women have taken the decision to join them the poor boy would have no place to sleep but with him without being harassed, more so by that red-haired vixen that just seems to go in immediate heat right when Naruto enters a 5-mile radius.

Oh yes that mistress had quite the way to attract both of their attention. But let's not get into that before his nose starts bleeding halfway through the damn morning. A small tap on the boy's shoulders woke his apprentice as with a dozy shake of the fists in front of his eyes to shake that _after-morning_ look in his eyes. The boy yawned and stretched before entering a disciplined posture right before his sensei.

"Yes, sensei?" the boy drowsily said as his eyes now became more focused on the man.

With a simple sigh and firm look to the eyes the boy had understood that the time for the return had come.

"Naruto…you have learned much and I would be lying if I ever say that you have not exceeded my expectations" a firm grasp to the shoulder demonstrated his pride on the young boy as a grin grew across Naruto's face.

"Arigato Madara-sensei, I can't thank you enough for giving the proper boost I needed to be able to become one of the best ninjas out there"

"It was never a problem Naruto…you were always so eager to push that limit, and I can say that you have exceeded…Now as you know after my leave you were supposed to return _alone_…but it seems that, you must now take care of those two women…though id advise you to protect your self from kyuubi" he said as he tapped Naruto's shoulder, making sure his point was understood.

The Boy, at this point, couldn't help but chuckle and scratch the back of his head whilst showing off that wondrous grin that seemed to brighten any day.

Madara also found himself laughing at this but soon after a good laugh his tone lowered to its standard seriousness (**or however it is you effing say it**).

"Naruto, now more than ever you must keep in mind all I have tutored you in my apprentice…on your return I want you to show them just who Naruto Uzumaki is" his hand made it to the boy's face as a smile crossed the Man's lips, a smile returned to itself by the boy himself with that gigantic grin of his.

Madara had gotten up, and just before dusting himself off, he was accompanied by his apprenticed that seemed to follow until a certain point in the vast fields.

The sun seemed to shine Brighter, though still early, for the two, it seemed as though they spent the entire day there just before Madara turned to Naruto "Remember Naruto that it shouldn't be long until..."

"Yes sensei I understand…I will be ready by then" with a nod and a still stance towards the Man the boy kept the respect between the two and Madara quickly nodded before Darting off into the woods.

Naruto had to admit he was not all that cheery that the man had left, but acknowledged the responsibilities set upon him by Madara. The only man who understood him and took him under his rightful tutelage had left to business of his own as now, the boy had to do the same and pursue his own. With a deep breath and the rightful hands hidden at the pockets the boy uttered a simple " Until then…Madara-sensei" He turned towards the campsite…leaving clear in his mind that soon enough he would have to return to that wretched village. But never to fret, the boy would not stand for anything that dares to treat him like just a piece of trash he was the greatest ninja ever!. With a newly risen fist into the air, the boy took to an oath that he would return to show them what a **real** ninja is like.

* * *

The day was harsh for the girl as she woke to the sunlight and the rustle of the leaves so early in the morning. Nonetheless she outstretched her slender arms and yawned a dulcet tone as the digits of her fingers just seemed to, automatically; caress the strands of her hair. "Morning…" Akane seemed to whisper to herself as the strands of purple seemed to cover her features, along with her smile and rosy cheeks. She couldn't help but remember her night with Naruto as she held herself just droning off to the feel of his caress over her form. Oh she couldn't get that out of her head so she simply got up to hear the rustle of the sleeping bag next to her.(**Naruto you lucky bastard**)

Ruby red eyes woke to the world as the temptress just seemed to arch her from dragging her hand along the ground. A sound moan emitted from her as her fiery hair just seemed to fall along her shoulder while the other girl just seemed to nervously smile and wave at her as the demon simply lowered her left eye lid in a simple wink just before sitting up, getting on all fours and crawling out of the tent with the loose kimono lightly hanging off her shoulders. She tightened the pesky piece of cloth just before yawning looking for her _mate_ "Narutoooo-kuuuun" she moaned out into the woods. (**indeed**)

* * *

The trees let their branches to rustle as a black and red blur darted across the dense forest "_Narutooooooooo…_" that voice…it appeared that he was missed already as he jumped a couple of trees into the campsite, finding the two women standing around with worried faces and arms crossed. That sheepish smile crept to his features as he scratched the back of his head assuming the worst.

"Naruto, where were you guys?" asked the purple haired beauty as she walked to him staring at his eyes scanning them with her arms pressed to each side of her hips.

The vixen just went to her side with a similar look as her eyes gleamed with need of him, that he could scan easily. "I couldn't receive my morning love _Naru-chan_"

"Well..." he started as he walked to the center sitting in the log settled at the campsite with the two women at his sides.

"Sensei and I went out to say our goodbyes before separating as now…as I was about to say…we must return" he said as he felt the red haired woman Just cuddle up to him during his explanation. His head turned to the fox that seemed to shoot him such looks that would melt steel with a simple glance. Indeed those eyes were captivating as she seemed to just lay there instead of just jumping him, starved for flesh.

"Um…well yeah I suggest we start today so we can get to the leaf village sooner"

While Kyuubi just growled soundly at the sound of that village, Akane just seemed more interested in this fact "So Now were returning to your hometown? well I was never there… It would be rather interesting to return eh Naruto-kun" With a smile she decided to, in a more daring form, To lean against him like she did, the night they spent together, and instantly, those same feelings she got returned in a flash.

He now found himself straddled between two beautiful women that seemed to not mind they where both on him. He indeed got as red as the demon's hair but the boy never did dislike the warmth as he seemed let his head rest on Akane's head before, in a few minutes, turning to them both And nodding slightly signaling that they should, soon, leave.

The day went by as Naruto carried the supplies along with the two Ladies. Their journey under the wing of Madara has ended and now the boy would take in hand the responsibilities needed to keep their journey back a successful one. With a piece of beauty in each arm he indeed had no problem thinking that it won't be **THAT** bad.

* * *

AT the limits of the city…two Anbu would stand in guard of the walls as in the perimeter, three figures would be approaching Konoha.

"Quick, you two head out to the limits and find their purpose, their charka levels far exceed the levels of simple travelers so be careful…and you two go to Sarutobi-sama about this…we seem to have something he might want to know about" As the signals were given the two other squad members would nod in understanding before darting off into the woods to see about these two just before another would disappear to the Hokage's office.

The day was not that great for the Hokage. _'Paperwork, paperwork, and paperwork…sometimes I wonder why I took this job..._' his head would tilt upwards as the charka signal was sent "You may come in…"A hand signaled the Anbu squad member permission to enter the office as the general salutations were given. "Sarutobi-sama…There seems to be three figures approaching the village, their charka levels are outstanding…Requesting immediate interrogation..."

"Hmm I see…well this gives me something for the day…I will accompany you...let's go" The Anbu nodded as the Hokage got up and the both disappeared into clouds of fog.

"Hn..." Kyuubi's head would rise as the Squad would approach the trio. Soon all three would rise too as She would growl deeply at Naruto's side. He would kiss her head gently to calm her, to which she lost footing to land, like honey on his shoulder. To which Akane _hmp'd_

Strange enough the three didn't seem to be that hostile to the Squad members, but still they kept their professional side and kept to their Duty. As the three stopped right in front of them the squad members advanced "Stop! State your business in our village" The threat was evident that they did plan to retaliate if anything. But the boy simply remained silent for just a few seconds…between the three those seconds _tick-tocked_ away just before the expected, came. And it did, the Hokage now appeared in front of the trio as the grin in Naruto's face just grew as his hands were still in his pockets just waiting for the answer "Sup, old man?"

"Alright now what?-" The boys words would linger in his head as realization would come to him, his eyes would grow at the boy's face…it couldn't be? Oh but it was, that blond hair little piece of sunshine was now back at the village…now with two rather interesting companions to him.

"Naruto?...unbelievable…" he would take a few steps back just before regaining his composure "You three can leave" he signaled to the Anbu " I'll take it from here" a strong 'HAI' would be uttered just before the Squad would dissipate into small clouds of dust. His hand would move to Naruto's head, a small pat to his head left the boy grunting quietly while Akane and kyuubi would giggle quietly at his expense.

"We have much to catch up on my boy…please, Follow me to my quarters if you will" The three would nod, two giggling to themselves while one, blond one, would frown before following the _'old fart'_ as the blond boy uttered.

Well the trip was made and the three were now back to that place where Naruto yearned so much to be out of, he has vowed to show them true power and perseverance, and get the respect he deserves. With so many skills learned throughout his journey and his newfound Kekke Genkai, the boy would certainly have no problem conquering over whatever decides to go his way. Along side him, oh that lucky prick had quite the catches as these companions who seem to hold such a strong feeling for the boy, a voluptuous demon who yearns for him practically 24/7 and the purple haired beauty from the clouds that just seems to hold a strong yearn for him as well. This was indeed interesting so far.

* * *

**UNBE-FUCKING-LIEVABLE I finished this chapter woot woot woot …be prepared as the next one would indeed hold interest to all you readers THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. The Homecoming II

The True Sharingan

* * *

**Uhm…h-h-hey guys long time no see?**

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but I had my fair share of troubles in my senior year and school basically KILLED my creative cells, leaving me in a massive writer's block with this once alive and heated story under work for a while. It took me a while to find a source of inspiration, centered around other stories to push me into finishing this, my eight chapter in the story of the new Sharingan!!!**

**Again…I'm terribly sorry and I hope this makes up for all that time wasted!!**

**Also, I'll be making two new stories: one centered around what **_**really**_** is inside Hinata's mind and the other along Ichigo's life after the war against Aizen's army ;) that's all you guys are getting…**

**STORY BEGIN!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Homecoming II

* * *

**

The day continued unexpectedly smooth for the trio, especially so for Naruto and Kyuubi as they both knew the village far to well beyond the cheery ramblings and bright demeanor of the friendly villagers. All the same Akane continued to walk along the hallway admiring, for the first time, her surroundings in the leaf village, she grabbed Naruto's and Kyuubi's arms, shaking them out of their "nostalgia" and exclaimed:

"Wow! Can you guys believe this is my first time in the leaf village? Everything is so bright and calm around here, very different from rain..." She piped brightly as she looked around the city, much different from her past life in Rain where it was hard to stay sane, just one day in her life as a kunoichi, she looked back at Naruto and smiled warmly as she hugged him and laid her head on his.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" she whispered softly, all the while sneaking a smile off of Naruto's lips, it was rather good to see her content with herself let alone seeing the old village again, shaking off the bad memories he did have a few friends he thought of during his training, and not everyone was **completely** heartless…

Smiling at her, he gave her a nice hug back "you're welcome…"once the small exchange ended she smiled and blushed a little to herself as she took his hand and walked close with him, content with how this Blondie changed her life, completely unaware of the silent but deadly kyuubi right next to them or a certain, food stand they were passing by…

'_wait…is that' _He Shook out of his smile once he felt a sweet aroma embrace his nose...He would kick himself to have forgotten his favorite place in all of Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen stand was still there, raiding his senses with a steamy essence just floating off the stand like heavenly fumes that would make this blond headed fanatic fall to his knees. He had to get his first bowl of Ichiraku's right away! He whimpered quietly as the trio followed Sarutobi, getting closer and closer to the stand, he doesn't know if he will survive this…oh the sweet temptation.

Noticing a slight disturbance on the blond boy, the old leader of the leaf village chuckled to find the blonde's sight trail away from the group to the peculiar Ramen stand by the side of the trail. He shook his head as he took himself back to the days the little kid used to run like a wild puppy to the stand and pig out like no man has ever done, this kid really has a stomach to match his heart…It was decided. He turned to the three:

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, but it seems that I have a an urgent meeting to attend to, so forgive me please, take the day to get adjusted, I will be with you some other time" with a quick nod the old Hokage retired from the area in a puff of smoke to quickly dissipate leaving two confused girls and an eager Naruto…

"Oh, uh ok….so-"

"OKLET'SGOGETSOMERAMEN" the two soon felt themselves being pulled back at an extremely fast pace as the now hyperactive dart started to jet towards the stand.

A swish of air whisked the blinds around as the man behind Naruto's #1 drug turned curious at the sudden brisk, blow of air that seemed to stray across the kitchen/Stand. Inspecting the area, he almost dropped his dishrag to find the wide smile he was so used to seeing 24/7 around his shop.

"My my! Well look who's back after such a long time!"

"Hey Ichiraku, long time no see!" He greeted the old man happily as he took a seat with each girl by his side and took in the heavenly aroma that was a plate of hot, steamy ramen. "Man oh man how I missed that scent! I'll have the usual!"

"haha!…you've been gone for so long I don't know if we should call it the usual now should we?" He stopped his hearty laughter once he took a gander at the two beautiful women accompanying the boy.

"My my Naruto-kun, and who, pray tell, are these beautiful ladies accompanying you" A grin from ear to ear invaded old Ichiraku's face as Naruto was now reddened by this and started to scratch the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Ah...uhm well-"

"-Matsuri Akane, nice to meet you" She cut in, bowing her head and giving the man a nice smile.

"And I am…Shinku(crimson) nice to meet you" Kyuubi added as she managed to push out a forced smile from her genuine disinterest in anything that's not Naruto.

"Haha yeah…so…OLD MAN, it's been far too long since I've savored your delicious ramen!"

"Already ahead of you boy" he turned smiling pointing to the cup of ramen already sliding from the edge of the counter to the slobbering Naruto.

"Enjoy Naruto-kun!" shouted the culprit, Ichiraku's daughter, as she waved to him from the steamy blinds of the kitchen.

"Oh man! Hey, thanks" he waved back just seconds before hungrily preparing to have his sweet bite…

'**What was that….**' Kyuubi muttered in her head as she saw that sneaky human girl act rather strange towards Naruto, she noticed a small blush on her face and growled lowly to herself…

A few hours passed as our blond hero was just enjoying his thirtieth bowl of miso Ramen, courtesy of _that human girl _and her father while Akane and kyuubi just sat there, both already satisfied. Akane's jaw-dropped wondering how a boy his size can scarf down so many noodles, broth and everything in-between.

"Yeah, the first few days he passed by our shop we wondered the same thing, it's after a few tries that you completely give up on trying to figure out his appetite, haha, isn't that right boy?" Ichiraku patted Naruto's head before returning to the mount of dishes the boy was leaving with a heavy sigh…_'its been a while since I've seen a pile this high…heh good to have you back Naruto'._

"Hmp! Nobody should underestimate the great NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" he exclaimed as he flashed his famous grin and instantly melted Akane and Kyuubi's hearts. Akane locked her arms around his torso and laid her head on his left shoulder while kyuubi dominated his right side, sneaking in a few nibbles when Ichiraku just tended to the dishes and his daughter hastily prepared the upcoming dishes. while those two were busy getting used to having the blond vacuum back, the girls were busy either sighing dreamily on his shoulder or teasing the boy's skin. Naruto froze at the warm/wet touch of Kyuubi's tongue, leaving a faint tingle on his skin, her little aphrodisiac was working wonders…to her delight.

'**Haha, this is delightful, I have my little treat under my control, by sending some of my specially concocted mix of chakra around his body…I have his hormones going wild!'** she continued playing with his neck so much so that Akane blushed heavily once she noticed just what the hell had her poor Naruto-kun so tense. Deciding that she was going way too far, she snuck in a few whispers to the demon.

"Shinku!!! What the hell are you doing?! Please control yourself, at least while we're in public!" her breasts pressed against Naruto's arm made his head tilt even farther back than it already was. The two were arguing back and forth, kyuubi brushing off Akane and continuing her administrations while the opposing party pushed more and more against Naruto to try and coerce the demon off the boy. going through this Naruto reflexively gripped whatever he could at that time which turned to be both Akane's and Kyuubi's thighs…

...

"Oh my…Naruto-kun"

"Eep!...N-Naruto-kun!"

Both girls reacted a different way…Kyuubi bit her lip and trapped his hands between her thighs while Akane, red as a tomato, sat motionless at the hand dangerously close to her _part_ "Na-Naruto-kun…" her breathing began to lengthen and her eyes glazed over just a bit for anyone, other than Naruto, to notice what stirred inside the girl. Said Blond-haired boy was now stood up as fast as he could and covered his head.

"Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't even looking i-"

"Naruto-kun…" interrupted the red-haired seductress "You don't need to worry about all that…we understand…it was an accident" she grinned and to this Naruto just started fuming.

"The hell?! YOU were the one who-"Stopped by her sudden approach to him, She claimed his lips and separated with her eyes rolling to the side and her tongue licking her own lips "mmm…You know Naruto-kun, you really should lighten up more with this kind of thing, you're becoming a man you know…" she winked, got up and patted her stomach.

"Well I'm full for now, what about you Akane-san?"

"Bueh?..." She remained in her stupor as she looked up to kyuubi slowly, face as red as a tomato, recovering from that "intimate" moment with Naruto's hand. She looked down at her lap and breathed deeply before getting up, a bit wobbly and nodding

"Uh, yes I think I'm done for today also…" a small smile creeping to her lips and her hands cupping her cheeks in slight enchantment/surprise

"…" All the while, Naruto stood there pale as a ghost, as if the life has been sucked out from him, motionless at the sudden actions of that crazy, sex starved demon, why was today, the day he returned to Konoha, so…weird?! What did he do to deserve such confusing treatment? What was he to do if kyuubi decides to go too far today? Shuddering at the thought _'I better not even __**think**__ about that' _he sighs defeated and looked on at the setting sun deciding it was already getting late

"Ok…err well it IS getting late so we should be heading to-" But then a thought pushed all other problems out of his mind '_oh shit…_' he had just one room…fitting for just ONE person. He was, at this point, looking up at the sky wondering why he was being thrown so many complications at once?!

"Eh…Naruto-kun" Akane blinked twice as she poked his cheek wondering what happened to the poor boy "you ok?"

Snapping out of his inner rant against the order of the universe he chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, contemplating how he will explain this to the girls…

"Uh yeah….but, guys, I don't know how we're all fitting in one room, let alone mine..." he stopped to let the predicament sink in…which probably was not a good idea…

"Hmm?..." Kyuubi halted, maintaining her wicked grin hidden by not turning around.

"hmmmm…." Akane grumbled to herself knowing what the red-head had in mind…Regardless, she turned to Naruto and gave him a comforting smile "Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll figure something out"

"That's right!" at that, the fox turned to them both with an unusually cheery smile and wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm.

"We'll figure something out!".

But glaring at Kyuubi, Akane knew what the fiery girl would have planed, she _hmp'd _and wrapped her arms around Naruto's free arm, both engaging in a glare fest.

"Uh…guys I-" he sighs, defeated and turns his head to the stand "Well…old man! I'm heading off now, it's getting kinda late, take care, both of you!" since he couldn't wave he just shot a smile as he walked away with his escorts.

"You take care now boy! Try not to take TOO much advantage of those beautifu-"

"DAD!!!!!"

* * *

Walking down the trail of buildings and murmuring villagers, Naruto and kyuubi grumbled to themselves at the gossip their enhanced hearing managed to pick up:

'_Hey! See that bastard sandwiched between those two beautiful women? That's the demon boy'_

'_Didn't he disappear like, years ago?_'

'_Yeah! Those girls' tits are fantastic I know!'_

'_What? Get a grip man when did I ever mention their…wow, yeah that's nice…GRR __**too**__ nice for that DEMON'_

'_Look it's __**him**__ again'_

'_Everything was going fine for our great village and now __**he's**__ back'_

'_Titties.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes, incidentally landing them on Kyuubi's cleavage. Her soft breasts moving up and down as she walked with him, holding his arm close to her very chest which caused a cushioning like no other, one that he had never before thought existed until those same petty villagers that made his life hell knocked some lewd sense into him. He kind of marveled how nice it felt to have a girl this close to him, let alone two, holding close, not letting anything pry him away from them. Still blushing from the sight of Kyuubi's perfect rack he turned to Akane who was happily laying her head on his shoulder, her hair smelled rather nice, he couldn't quite make out the peculiar scent but regardless…it smelled fantastic, he trailed his sight to her chest now…of course, She wasn't as well endowed as kyuubi, but still had a nice soft pair of cushions against his other arm to challenge any woman up till the age of 20.

He gulped and looked on seeing they were already close to his place. Ignoring the glares and drool of passing villagers and he rummaged through his pocket to find his old key he had kept ever since he went off with Madara '_hope the lock is still the same_' which, surprisingly, it still was.

"so this is your place Naruto-kun?" said Akane as she broke off of her hold to look about the other wise empty building, there was no one around the small place but them three, but she dismissed any further speculations assuming everyone else was out tending to business as Kyuubi just leaned with her back against the wall, looking out for any intrusions, regarding how anxious the villagers were, regarding his return.

"Yup, home sweet home" he muttered as he opened the door and walked in, surprised to see his place all clean and tidy, as if pre-prepared for his arrival, while looking around for anything out of place he let the girls walk in.

"Make yourselves at home for the time, I will just take a minute" while he further inspected the room for anything suspicious, the girls both looked on, one nervous and one giddy regarding as to what the arrangements will be.

"So…Shinku-san, how are we going to manage, the three of us, in a small, one person apartment? I don't want to be a bother on Naruto-kun" She sat by the table, crossing her arms, weighing out the options she deemed logical.

To this, the fox just shook her head and smiled to the lilac haired girl as if reassuring the situation was under control "Akane-chan…I'm sure it won't be much of a bother to our man, having two beautiful women sleeping with him" as she said this she put her hands to each side of Akane's shoulders, leaning over, applying a small massage and whispering to the now, extremely tense girl.

"Unless…you're uncomfortable with a little company…it won't be too bad will it?" she licked Akane's ear gaining a soft moan and a meek whimper from the girl, encouraging her more into the act, but she didn't want to startle the boy and refrained from continuing, simply leaving her hands on Akane, who was now biting her lower lip, her body disappointed in the seductress not continuing her mind going crazy at what the crazy demon did just now.

It was strange that no one tried anything at his apartment while he was gone, considering how much the villagers wanted him gone _for good. _Looking around the cabinets, it surprised him even more to find the kitchen was tidy and the rest of the room was well kept…a sudden realization gave him a nice smile…Sarutobi. The third Hokage must've kept his room like this during his time away even though he remained undetected for so long… '_I owe ya one old man…'_ At finding everything in order he finished looking around and went back to the girls.

"Well, I guess everything's in order except one thing…" he scratched the back of his head and looked nervous.

"How are we gonna sleep?"

To this, Kyuubi just smiled and walked slowly to Naruto who was now getting his guard up knowing how the vixen acted with **that** kind of smile… She stopped near his right side and placed her hand upon his whiskered cheek.

"Naruto-kun, would it be just dastardly if we all slept together?" At this she turned her head to Akane and laid it on Naruto's head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"…I talked it out with Akane chan and she's ok with it, plus, the bed is large enough if we stay close for the night…it's rather cold out" she added, nuzzling his head, laying out soft kisses on his bright yellow hair.

All the while she administered her ways of temptation; Naruto was torn in between the side of him that would absolutely love the idea of cuddling up to his lovely girls and the other side is just too flushed to logically analyze the complications of letting that sex storm, kyuubi, so close around him while he's sleeping. He looked at Akane who was blushing at the sight, gripping her skirt tight while kyuubi just smiled devilishly at behind his head of bright yellow hair…would it be that bad?

"Alright…U-uhm I guess we can share the bed for tonight" giving up he looked to the side, once again scratching the back of his head, cheeks flushed like a tomato in returning nervousness.

Kyuubi piped up at this and kissed his cheek for a good 5 seconds "Thank you Naruto-kuuuuuuuun!" She hugged him tight and licked the side of his face.

"Come on Akane-san, aren't you grateful?"

"Oh uhm…y-yes!" She stood up and hugged Naruto with newfound courage...

**Let's see why!**

* * *

While Kyuubi was working her magic on her blond prey, Akane looked down at her balled up fists thinking on the latest developments between the three. It was made clear that Kyuubi had a genuine taste for the blond heart-breaker and that she knew that Akane also had feelings for him on that night she first made a pass at her, she shuddered at the thought.

"_hey Akane..." kyuubi silently muttered as she ran the cloth by her smooth arms._

"_Hmm?.." she replied turning her head towards kyuubi._

"_I can see you hold a certain attraction to Naruto-__**kun**__..." she answered with a sly smile._

"_w-what?" she quickly retaliated as she began to blush madly. Kyuubi seeing this just smiled and crawled towards her putting her slender finger under Akane's chin and pulling her line of vision to meet hers. She leans in and whispers._

"_don't worry..." at this she leaned in and kissed the now frantically red Akane."...i don't mind sharing" she gently slid her finger away from Akane's chin and stepped out of the clearing with a small smile._

She began to feel that bothering heat run through her body, mostly her core, tightening her thighs she released a small hiss of air she never knew she was holding in as the memories of another woman's lips on hers dawned onto her psyche. Adding the brain melting massage she just received, her body was a hot mess right now and the thought of sleeping with Naruto made it worse on her, she needed her rest, and was the idea of sleeping close to her Naruto-kun all cuddled up and warm such a bad one?

'_well I guess it wont be that bad…_' a small smile crept to her lips and she found herself strangely refreshed with the idea of sleeping, with her arms around his chest, her body held tight against his and…oh my this was making her face all red. She held her cheeks and stood, once she noticed Naruto's gaze was on her.

"Oh…u-uhm yes!"

* * *

Naruto now found himself held by these two girls, and…taking all into accounts, this was rather nice, a warmth like no other in his life, he felt cared for…loved, desired by two beautiful women, now devoted to being close to him, his body warmed at the contact between their bodies, his arms, almost automatically, snaked around their waists with a firm but loving grip, Akane's cheeks felt like they were gonna melt, her head against his and with a dreamy sigh she cuddled close to her newfound happiness…

"Oh Naruto-kun…"

Kyuubi also loved every minute of this newfound warmth between them, for the first time, fucking Naruto in his bed while his hands were tied behind his back did not dominate her train of thought, she lost that smile when her hand trailed to her chest, her heartbeats spoke differently, that warmth was very different, for the first time in a long time…her cheeks were tinted red and her heart raced as a human held her, the most powerful bijuu fell to a mass of something unknown to her, a new kind of feeling…

"Naruto-kun" she whispered softly as the perpetrator to her weak knees kissed her cheek along with Akane's and pulled her close to him, resulting in the complete and total loss of her senses.

After a few minutes of enjoying each others warmth he released the hug no jutsu and stood there, smiling genuinely at how his life has turned, for one of the few times in his life. Holding hands with each girl and thinking on how his life will change with these two beauties.

There stood Akane, with a heart-warming smile, running her thumb across his hand as she he'd it close to her chest, her eyes seems to transcend into his soul, laying small butterfly kisses on his heart.

Kyuubi on the other hand seemed strangely content, her eyes were glazed with what seems to be tears and her smile seemed more genuine than that of the smile she always held during her usual banter, her hand tighten on his, as if she would never let go, seemingly sending her feelings to him.

In assurance, he smiled to them both "Alright guys, what do you say we head off to bed ok?"

"Okay Naruto-kun!!"**x2**

With that said, they pounced the boy landing in his bed, Kyuubi running her finger along Naruto's chest and Akane cuddling into his warmth. He didn't even bother to remove anything other than his vest and shoes, the girls remained in their clothing and were too into it to even care about it, opposite to Kyuubi's earlier plans…

* * *

After a few hours, they all fell to sleeps strong hold. Naruto was snoring lightly, his head on Akane's as he left his fingers intertwined with hers, her body laid out close to him her leg, along with Kyuubi's covering him in soft warmth. Kyuubi had her arm draped across his steadily rising chest, face resting next to his, lips lying on his cheek as his free hand was wrapped around her waist. The three seemed content as the village slowed down to a halt and the cold night swept across the streets, covering everything but the loving embrace, shared, by the trio.

* * *

**Once again guys…sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but here you are, hoped you enjoyed it, I guarantee the next chapter will be out much much sooner!!!**


End file.
